In recent years, wireless communication technologies have been developed to provide various services according to users' demands. In Long Term Evolution (LTE) as the 4th generation mobile communication system, carrier aggregation (CA) has been introduced to meet the rapid increase in the demand for traffic. Carrier aggregation refers to a technology that uses a plurality of carriers in communication between an electronic device and a base station to perform transmission/reception of data, instead of using only one carrier in conventional art, thereby enhancing the transmission rate (or extending the bandwidth). For example, in LTE systems employing CA, a cell where a primary carrier is served is called a Primary Cell (PCELL) and a cell where a secondary carrier is served is called a Secondary Cell (SCELL). In LTE systems using CA, call connection and signaling between user equipment (UE) and a base station are established through the PCELL and transmission/reception of data may simultaneously be performed by the PCELL and the SCELL. In order to provide CA services described above, a system for configuring the SCELL is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.